


Conduit

by Inkmage (Fallowsthorn)



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: Circuit Sex, Immobility, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tron Kink Meme, non-human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowsthorn/pseuds/Inkmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having spent so long being held captive by the MCP, Ram's system isn't dealing so well with the extra power from the pure energy source.  It's making him lock up.  Tron and Kevin (but mostly Tron) decide to... help him out with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conduit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the Tron Kink Meme: http://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3950.html?thread=2777198#t2777198

They're lying around the energy pool, drunk off the power. A clamoring voice in the back of Kevin's head is saying they should get going, but he shuts it up. It's not like they can't afford to relax for a while. They cavern is echo-y enough that they'll be able to hear anyone coming long before they see them. He flicks his fingers in the water – is it water? In a computer? Now he  _knows_  this is a weird dream – and watches the ripples spread to where Tron is looking at him upside-down.   
  
“What would it be like to swim in this stuff?” Kevin wonders idly. Ram looks up at him.   
  
“Do what?”   
  
“Swim, you know?” Kevin makes crawl stroke motions with his arms. Now both programs are looking at him like he's gone nuts.   
  
...Oh. Right. Programs. No reason to know what swimming is. Well, why not show them?   
  
Kevin swings his legs over the side of the geometric rock and slides into the water, then sucks in a breath at the sudden shock. It's not cold, not exactly, but that's the closest thing his mind can come up with. It's like swimming in lemon juice, or tonguing a battery, only it doesn't hurt. He glances down and notices he's glowing, adding to the brightness of the water itself. Huh.   
  
Tron flips over and joins Ram in staring at Kevin, who's gotten over the initial shock to his system and is now treading water. It's a lot easier than treading actual water – there must be something in it that makes him more buoyant. He'd know what if he remembered any more ninth-grade physical science than he does now. He grins at the programs. “Swimming.”   
  
Ram shuts his mouth with a snap. “But how are you not overlrl-” he starts, then pauses.  _Literally_  pauses; he looks surreally like an image in a stopped video, not just someone who's not moving. Kevin turns to Tron, who's watching Ram with a mixture of exasperation and interest.   
  
“What happened? What's wrong with him?”   
  
Tron gives him a funny look. “His processor isn't handling the sudden power surge well after so long on the Game Grid. He thinks he's fine, he's locking up- How do you not know this? No system is that streamlined. Come to think of it, if you're some random program, why aren't you locking up, too?”   
  
“So we just have to wait for him to... equalize or whatever?” Kevin asks, dodging the question. “He's a User” is not likely to be the conclusion Tron gets to with this line of reasoning – it'd probably be something like, “he's a spy/plant/bad program” - but it's still not a bomb Kevin wants to drop. Not right now, anyway.   
  
The funny look Tron was giving him turns incredulous, with a last-ditch attempt at suspicion. “Sure, if you want to wait around for the next half a millicycle or so,” which means there's still something Kevin's supposed to know and doesn't, but at least Tron's stopped asking why. He paddles over to the edge he's drifted away from and hauls himself back out of the water. It tingles as it drips off his skin, not unpleasantly. Ram's system chooses that moment to clear its throat.   
  
“-oading?” he finishes, then looks at the pool to Kevin to Tron and back to the pool. Then he lets his head drop to the rock he's laying on, and Kevin hears a muffled, “Gridbugs,” which is probably a mild curse, if Tron's expression is anything to go by.   
  
“Ram, you're locking up,” Tron says quickly. “Want us to deal with it the normal way?”   
  
Ram gets through “Ye-” and half a nod before he freezes again, but it's not hard to guess the rest.   
  
Tron gets up and crosses over to Ram, looking him up and down with interest. Kevin does, too, and this time he can see that Ram is still technically moving, just very, very slowly. Oh, that's what Tron meant by “locking up.” Okay.   
  
Kevin looks up at Tron. “Uh, this is gonna sound like a dumb question, but, uh... what's 'the normal way'?”   
  
Tron kneels beside Ram and looks at Kevin strangely and, suddenly, perceptively. “You've never done this before, have you?” he realizes, and there's something in his tone that makes Kevin's brain hear,  _You're a virgin, aren't you?_    
  
Pride and late nights with Lora open Kevin's mouth, but common sense intervenes and makes him say, “Uh, yeah,” reasoning that this excuse gets him out of a lot of awkward questions.   
  
Tron huffs out a laugh. “Come here, then, I'll show you something.”   
  
Uh, wait, what?   
  
“No, man,” Kevin protests, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head that is saying both,  _Alan, Alan, Alan,_  and  _You know who Tron really looks like?_  “I'm not gay or anything.”   
  
Now Tron's just confused. “You're not what?”   
  
“I'm into girls, not guys, you know?”   
  
Tron's confusion turns into a frown. “What's the difference?” he asks, as if this is the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
Kevin's missing something again. He tries another tact. “Um, well, I don't actually know what to do....”   
  
Tron's expression clears. Whatever explanation he's come up with for Kevin's comments satisfies him, and he waves his hand dismissively. “Doesn't matter. Just copy me, it'll make this a lot easier.”   
  
Kevin raises an eyebrow, but decides what the hell, it's not like anyone will ever know, and anyway, how many people can say they've had sex with a computer program? He shrugs and nods, and Tron grins at him before turning back to Ram, who's gotten to the end of his nod, exposing a deep blue circuit at the base of his neck. Tron motions for Kevin to touch it.   
  
Kevin shoots Tron an incredulous look, but does so anyway, reaching out a finger and stroking the circuit. He expects it to feel like a live wire, but all he can feel is dry warmth and a faint, electric tingling, like he felt when he got out of the water. The circuit slowly runs fuchsia, following a pathway down Ram's front, where he's laying on the rock. Kevin looks up at Tron, who's also flickering faint purple in places.   
  
Tron widens his eyes a little, predatorily, and then leans down and – well, he's not really kissing Ram's shoulder, more of... rubbing against it. Sort of like a cat. It's a terrible analogy, but it's the first thing Kevin can come up with. Purple shoots out from the point of contact, and Kevin finally gets it: that's how programs get off. By sharing electricity through touch. It... kind of fits, actually. After this realization, however, comes the immediate worry that Kevin is going to get himself electrocuted. Or, on the other side of it, nothing's going to happen to him, which is both disappointing and just as suspicious.   
  
Well, no harm in trying, is there?   
  
Kevin leans down and licks one of Ram's circuits experimentally. It feels a lot like drinking from the power source, did, actually: a shock of static that feels inexplicably good. It's not much different, though, and Kevin wonders why they don't just shove Ram into the pool.   
  
He pauses, watching Tron out of the corner of his eye, and then takes his forearm and presses it to a series of circuits on Ram's side, connecting them. Ram shudders and speeds up, and all of a sudden Kevin can  _feel_  him, pulsing circuits and pure, speeding electricity. It races up his circuits like liquid ice, and he moans unintentionally. Tron gasps beside him and chokes out, “Oh,  _Users-_ ”   
  
When Ram locks up again a split second later, both of them are panting and bright purple. Tron grins at Kevin. “Lockups are fun.”   
  
“Yeah,” Kevin laughs. He feels euphoric, almost high, and when he shifts, static electricity jumps between his circuits, making his eyes widen and his breath catch. “Ohhhh....”   
  
Tron holds out an arm. “Come on, don't be greedy. We still have to get Ram moving.”   
  
Kevin isn't quite sure how much of that is serious and how much of it is a come-on. Whatever it is, it works. Kevin holds his hand, but he stops less than an inch away from touching Tron's circuits. The static humming between all three of them, straining to connect, seems to feed into the air, making it charged. Kevin meets Tron's eyes, and Tron's gaze turns into a dare, a challenge.   
  
Fine by him.   
  
Kevin grabs hold of Tron's arm suddenly and uses it to pull the program into a kiss that tastes of ozone. Tron tries to say something into Kevin's mouth, but Kevin shoves both of their arms down onto Ram, who's sped up again. It's got to be the best timing in the world.   
  
Tron's words dissolve into an incoherent moan as pleasure courses through all three of them in waves. Ram, now running at least more quickly, if not more smoothly, flips over to put Tron and Kevin's circuits in contact with more of his own.   
  
Kevin breaks the kiss so he can gasp, and then shudders. He isn't used to feeling pleasure throughout his entire body, and especially not centered between his shoulder blades. He jerks his hips forward out of reflex, which turns out to not be such a smart plan. The sudden movement unbalances all three of them, and Kevin throws an arm out to catch himself.   
  
Only, there's nothing to catch himself  _on,_  so he ends up planting his arm in the electric water, and  _fuck, ow damn that feels good._    
  
The contact with the water does exactly the opposite thing it would have in the User world – it sucks the charge right out of them, violently so. Kevin can faintly hear both programs' cries as they half-willingly shove the static out of their bodies, but that's drowned out by the whiplash sensation of the energy rocketing through his own body and into the pool.   
  
He doesn't try to hold onto it; he doesn't really have that much brainpower left, to be honest. He just rides it, feeling it course and burn in white-hot pleasure over his skin and muscle and bone, until his vision whites out from the overload.   
  
He wakes up, or reboots, or whatever, when all three of them have reached an equilibrium with the energy pool. At least, he assumes so, because his arm's still in the water and the other two are still tangled up with him, looking just as satisfiedly groggy, if not more so. Kevin struggles upright, shaking off his arm, and grins at the programs. They grin back.   
  
“Users, I could sleep for a cycle or three,” Ram says, letting his head loll against the rock and Tron's hip. Tron nudges him hypocritically from where he's sprawled against a geometric boulder.   
  
Kevin laughs at them both, not bothering to ask what a cycle is. Probably something long, given that Ram meant it as a joke. The laugh turns into a yawn, so Kevin scoops up some water with his hands and drinks it. God, was it really that potent before? What is that, pure caffeine? He spits half of it out in shock, earning him good-natured laughter from the other two, and a look from Tron that says,  _You'll learn._  “You get more energy from your surroundings after an overload,” the program informs him lazily. “Watch out for that.”   
  
He says it in such a flat tone that Kevin can't tell if he's joking or not. He dumps a discful of water on Tron's face anyway, and he and Ram fall over themselves laughing at Tron's indignant expression. A water war ensues, and then, of course, they all have to clean up and take the opportunity to teach Kevin how it happens when all three of them are active participants and one of them doesn't fall into a power source, and the euphoria of it all, the sheer surreal magnificence of it, carries them out of the cavern and up into the canyons of the ENCOM network.


End file.
